


They’d never believe we’re just friends (when you kiss me like that)

by scatteredconstellations



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining, anxiety mention, i cannot stress how dumb they are, literally no brain cells, referenced Julie/Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredconstellations/pseuds/scatteredconstellations
Summary: This is a horrible idea. Reggie doesn’t know how they got here but he knows it's a mistake. Playing spin the bottle with your friends is something you definitely shouldn’t do and yet here they are.Or: dumb assess play spin the bottle and it goes awfully (until it maybe doesn’t)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	They’d never believe we’re just friends (when you kiss me like that)

**Author's Note:**

> I think dumb asses doing dumb things i my brand sooo
> 
> This wasn’t even something I shipped and Um now here we are but tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Title from you shouldn’t kiss me like this by Toby Keith (which I think is a really god ruke song)

This is a horrible idea. Reggie doesn’t know how they got here but he knows it's a mistake. Playing spin the bottle with your friends is something you definitely shouldn’t do and yet here they are. Actually it’s all Flynn’s fault, the rest of them were hesitant at first but once Flynn got Julie on board the rest of them were easy to convince.

There’s no way this can end well. He can feel his anxiety spike as Flynn grabs the bottle (it was your idea!! Willie insists)  
Flynn spins the bottle, they all watch it spin until it slows to a stop in front of Alex. Alex and Flynn stare at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.  
“That’s a good one,” Flynn says with a laugh. Alex grins at her before leaning across the circle and kissing her on the cheek with a smack.  
“Thanks,” Flynn says, ruffling his hair which makes Alex squawk.

Alex spins the bottle next glancing across the circle at his boyfriend multiple times. The bottle actually does land on willie which he seems to think is hilarious.  
“Did you rig this hotdog?” He questions leaning across the circle  
“No!” Alex exclaims “I might’ve looked up the most likely place it’ll land though..” he says blushing. Willie bites his lip looking fond.  
“You’re ridiculous,” he says grabbing Alex by the hoodie and kissing him. It’s not that long of a kiss but it’s long enough for Luke to throw a chip at them. They break apart and Willie sits next to Alex still holding his hand. reggies pretty sure they’re not going to play anymore. 

He turns his attention back to the rest of the group where julies taken the bottle. He watches it apprehensively because he doesn’t know if he can stomach it if it lands on Luke...and that's a new thought. Or actually it’s not, he just hasn’t admitted it even in his head before. He must look anxious because across the circle Luke shoots him a concerned look (damn why can Luke always sense how he’s feeling?). Reggie meets his gaze and smiles in a way that doesn’t feel convincing even to him. He’s trying not to stare at Luke’s wide, concerned eyes cause yeah he’s pretty. He shakes his head slightly trying to erase his thoughts. 

He watches the bottle spin and stop in front of Luke. He tenses and looks to his right where Flynns sitting because they may have talked about crushes some. He’s surprised when he sees Julie also look at Flynn for a split second before leaning towards Luke and kissing him briefly. It’s short, just a peck but reggies stomach turns. She smiles at him and he smiles back and it didn’t look that romantic but what does he know. 

He’s so caught up in trying to decipher THAT kiss that he didn’t notice luke taking his spin. He also doesn’t notice it landed on him until everyone’s staring at him. He feels like he can’t breath. He’s pretty sure that kissing Luke platonically might kill him because he knows it’ll mean nothing for him and Reggie will probably never be able to be within three feet of him again.

Luke will probably just kiss him because he gives affection so easily and he doesn’t want to hurt reggies feelings and THAT would hurt him even more. Because he wants to kiss Julie of course he does, he doesn’t want to kiss Reggie and Reggie doesn’t know if he can stand knowing what kissing lukes like if he never gets to do it again. 

So, with Luke (and everyone else) staring at him expectantly he gets up suddenly and bolts out of the room, going outside so he can hopefully get air back into his lungs. 

Reggie leans against the brick of the molinas house feeling like he just ran a marathon. He prays no one comes to find him. He takes a shallow breath and slides down the wall until he’s sitting on the grass, putting his head in his hands. This is stupid. Why did he have to fall in love with his straight best friend who’s in love with his other friend. His throat feels thick and he feels tears building in his eyes that he desperately tries to keep from falling.

He hears a door close and looks up to see Luke standing a couple steps away from him wearing his stupid concerned look again. Reggie wishes he would stop looking at him like that.  
“Reg” Luke says walking towards him and sitting next to him on the ground. Reggie sniffs so he can pretend he wasn’t just crying.  
“Are you ok?” Luke questions gently and Reggie gives what’s probably an unconvincing smile.  
“I’m fine” He says and it sounds weak even to him.

Luke's staring at him.  
“If you didn’t want to kiss me you could’ve just said so'' Luke says. He smiles like it’s a joke but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Reggie blinks at him. Does he...Luke thinks he didn’t want to kiss him? Then the more pressing question races through his mind: did Luke want to kiss him? 

He tells himself no, there’s no way and then he realizes he’s been staring into the distance trying to unravel his thoughts for an awkwardly long time and turns back towards Luke.  
“Wait..Wait did you want to kiss me?” He asks, his voice squeaking at the end.  
Luke chuckles, “um yeah I have for years but..” he trails off but all Reggie can think is YEARS, Luke’s sitting here telling him he’s wanted to kiss him for years. He’s still trying to process that when it hits him over the head that now he actually CAN kiss Luke. 

He looks to his right where the molinas porch light is illuminating Luke’s face. He looks worried, biting his bottom lip and looking like he might just bolt. They stare at each other and then Reggie gives a half smile before leaning closer to Luke. He stops a breath away looking at Luke’s warm eyes and the freckles on his nose before he tentatively brings his hand to his cheek. Reggies pretty sure he’s not breathing and then he closes the distance between them. 

It’s kind of like he expected but still surprises him. Luke’s mouth is warm against his, he feels comforted because Luke has always made him feel safe. His lips are rough and it takes a second for him to react but then he starts kissing back and Reggie might be dead. He pulls away and when Luke finally registers the loss he gives him a wide smile. 

“What-“ he starts  
“I wanted to kiss you too”  
“Then why’d you run away?” Luke questions  
“Because I thought you wanted to kiss Julie!” He exclaims  
“Julie wants to kiss Flynn” Luke says  
“I know that!” Reggie defends and then they’re both laughing so hard they can’t stop and Reggie feels fluttery. He kisses lukes nose and then his cheek and then his mouth just because he can. Luke grins at him again and stands up grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. they go back inside still holding hands. Alex takes one look at their flushed cheeks and Luke’s disheveled hair and smacks Flynn excitedly.  
“You owe me 5 bucks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr! @mysticsomewhere


End file.
